La voz de mi corazón
by Claudia Swansea
Summary: Hoy en la clase de música hay examen, Bella es muy tímida para hacerlo pero un impulso hace que canté y con su voz enamora al chico más guapo de todo el instituto, Edward Cullen. One shot. TODOS HUMANOS


**La voz de mi corazón**

**Bella POV**

Hoy va a haber examen, me decía a mi misma, tranquila Bella, tranquila, solo vas a tener que cantar en frente de treinta alumnos, bien, eso no ayudaba mucho.

Salí de mi habitación para dirigirme a mi clase de música, Alice y Rose ya me esperaban en mi casillero, me miraban con sonrisas malévolas.

-Hola chicas.- Les dije mientras sacaba mis cosas de mi casillero.

-Hola Bellie.- Me dijeron ambas al unísono sin borrar sus sonrisas malévolas.

-Escúpanlo, ok, ya intenté por todos los medios posibles no ir hoy a clase, me quería enfermar o caerme, pero al parecer mi torpeza no hizo acto hoy ni ayer ni toda la semana, incluso comí la comida de Alice para enfermarme pero solo logró que vomitara y nada más. Sigo bien.- Dije mientras suspiraba y Alice me miró feo.

-Mi comida es rica.- Me respondió y Rose y yo nos reimos de eso, lo que hizo que Alice se molestará pero después nos ignoro y nos saco la lengua como a una niña pequeña.

Mientras llegábamos al salón nos encontramos con Emmett y Jasper, los novios de Rose y Ali, una vez llegamos, Rose, Jasper y Emmett se fueron a su salón, y Ali y yo nos fuimos a sentar a nuestros sitios, sonó la campana y la maestra entro.

Al poco rato entró Edward Cullen, el hermano de Alice y Emmett, yo nunca le había hablado pero estaba perdidamente enamorada de el, y ¿por qué no había hablado con el nunca si es hermano de mi amiga? Pues simplemente porque soy tímida y el me ignora y yo a el también. Edward, según Alice y Emmett, es un chico muy simpático pero por ser un chico popular era un amargado porque las chicas se le trepaban encima, no lo dejaban ni un momento solo, como Jessica Stanley, que decía que era novia de el pero el la odiaba más que a nada en el mundo, según me había dicho Alice.

-Muy bien chicos, hoy ya saben todos que tenemos examen asi que uno por uno va a cantar la canción "only hope" que ya habíamos ensayado hace mucho.- Dijo la maestra, pero claro que la habíamos ensayado, pero todos juntos, nunca uno por uno.

La maestra se sentó en la silla del piano y puso sus manos en las teclas, ya que ella tocaría la canción mientras que cada uno cantábamos por nuestra cuenta.

Empezó a llamar uno por uno, todos cantaban más o menos, debo admitir que Edward cantó muy bien, Alice no cantó porque esta ronca, si tan solo yo pudiera enfermarme, llegó el turno de Stanley, significa que luego viene… viene… ¡¡SWAN!!

Empecé a hiperventilar, bien, ¿cuánto tiempo falta? 15 minutos, demonios, vamos a terminar de cantar todos. Los nervios me comían, tenía un nudo en la garganta, otro en el estómago, no sentía mis piernas.

Jessica terminó de cantar satisfecha y vi a mí alrededor y todos la miraban horrorizados y algunos se mordían el labio para no reírse, vi a Alice que reia como loca, y Jessica la miro mal y se fue a sentar no sin antes darle un guiño a Edward, debió cantar horrible.

-Swan, Isabella.- Me llamó la profesora e involuntariamente me levanté y fui hasta el lugar con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, nose porque pero sentí que después de esto, todo estaría bien.

Empezó a sonar la música, asi que tomé aire y empecé a cantar.

**Edward POV**

Hoy era un día cualquiera, llegaba tarde a clases pero ni me importaba, salí de mi habitación y fui a sacar mis libros del casillero cuando me tope con mi peor pesadilla. Stanley.

-Hola Eddie.- Me dijo con su voz nasal, asi que la ignore.

-¡¡Eddie!! Respóndeme por fa.- Me dijo ella haciendo un puchero que se le veía horrible.

-¿Qué quieres Stanley?- Le dije fríamente

-Esa no es la forma de tratar a tu novia.- Me dijo y exploté

-¿novia? ¿NOVIA? ¡¡TU Y YO NO SOMOS NOVIOS!!- Grité y todos los del pasillo se nos quedaron mirando.

-Como quieras Eddie, se que no te gusta admitirlo amorcito, pero no importa nos vemos en música.

Bufé y me dirigí a clases, llegando al salón vi a mis hermanos y a Jasper, Rose y Bella. Bella era la chica más linda que había conocido, pero por pensar a que me rechazaría no le hablaba y creo que no le caía muy bien que digamos porque ella me ignoraba. Total, solo era bonita, no es que me haya enamorado de ella. "_Lo que pasa es que no quieres admitirlo…"_ Dijo mi conciencia.

Yo llegué cuando la campana sonó, la maestra estaba delante mío, dejó sus cosas en el escritorio y se fue a sentar, igual que yo, ahí vi a Bella, estaba nerviosa, pero ¿por qué? A claro, hoy tenemos que cantar, eso no me da nervios, ya que yo toco el piano y canto.

Empezaron a llamar uno por uno, a veces miraba de reojo a Bella pero ella ni se daba cuenta, la que si se daba cuenta era Alice ya que me miraba sonriente.

Llegó mi turno, empecé a cantar la canción y logré sacar un sobresaliente, recibí muchos aplausos y me fui a sentar, seguían pasando las personas a cantar, llegó el turno de Jessica y empezó a cantar, hacia muecas y encima movía las manos como si estuviera en un concierto, realmente cantaba horrible, le salían gallos a cada rato y no quiero contar cuando llegó a la nota más alta, me tapé los oidos para no escucharla más.

Terminó de cantar y todos nos quedamos horrorizados, era lo más repugnante que alguna vez había escuchado, se fue a sentar a su sitio y me guiño el ojo, me estremecí por eso.

-Swan, Isabella.- Dijo la profesora y Bella se levantó, quería escucharla cantar, seguro estaba nerviosa porque cantaba horrible. Tomo aire y empezó a cantar

There's a song that's inside of my soul

It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again

I'm awake in the infinite cold

But you sing to me over and over and over again

So I lay my head back down

And I lift my hands and pray

To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours

I know now you're my only hope

Sing to me the song of the stars

Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again

When it feels like my dreams are so far

Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again

So I lay my head back down

And I lift my hands and pray

To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours

I know now you're my only hope

I give you my destiny

I'm giving you all of me

I want your symphony, singing in all that I am

At the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back

So I lay my head back down

And I lift my hands and pray

To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours

I pray to be only yours

I know now you're my only hope

Bella terminó de cantar y una vez la maestra termino de tocar las notas finales, todos se levantaron de sus sitios y aplaudieron y chiflaron, incluso la maestra lloró, la que no le gustó para nada fue a Jessica que la miraba con el ceño fruncido, Bella tenia una sonrisa en el rostro y era la más hermosa que había visto, me enamoré de ella, lo admito, me hipnotizo su voz, sus ojos, todo de ella, mientras cantaba se me vino a mi mente la imagen de ella y yo besándonos, yo no soy de esos chicos que van tras chicas pero de ella haría todo, por eso apenas termine la clase hablaré con ella, siento que ella es la indicada para mi, incluso Alice me lo ha dicho numerables de veces.

Cuando cantaba parecía un ángel bajado del cielo, se lo tengo que decir, tengo que decirle como me siento.

Sonó la campana y ella salió corriendo, la perseguí por todas partes, la busqué y busqué, hasta que algo estrello conmigo, voltee y era Bella.

-Lo siento mucho, no me di cuenta.- Dijo sin levantar la vista, al parecer se había sonrojado, se veía linda.

-No importa.- Le respondí y levantó la vista de golpe.

-Lo siento Edward.- Me dijo

-¿Puedo decirte algo?

-Si, dime.

-No, sabes que, mejor te lo demuestro.- La cogí de la cintura y la besé, dulce y suavemente, sus labios son los más suaves que haya probado y su aliento me incitaba a besarla más, asi que lamí su labio inferior y abrió la boca pero al parecer se congeló asi que la ayude un poco, introduje mi lengua dentro de ella y nos besamos más pasionales. La amaba y no quería admitirlo desde hace tiempo. Al principio pensé que ella me empujaría y se alejaría pero me siguió, y estoy más que agradecido con Dios por eso.

Una vez terminado el beso, juntamos nuestras frentes y todos ahí en el pasillo chiflaron y gritaron, de reojo vi a Jessica molesta y se fue, mientras que todos se burlaban de ella.

-Bella yo…

-No digas nada.- Me callo-. Edward yo estoy enamorada de ti desde hace tiempo, pero soy muy tímida para decírtelo, asi que como me ignorabas pensé que tu…

-¿Ignorar? Tú eres la que me ignora yo solo no te hablo porque soy tímido.

-No creo que seas tímido, por lo que acabas de hacer.

-Fue un impulso, porque me gustas mucho, estoy enamorado de ti pero no me di cuenta hasta que cantaste, Bella, tu eres la voz de mi corazón y se que no nos conocemos mucho pero ¿quieres ser mi novia?- Le dije mientras me arrodillaba ante ella.

-Si.- Y volvió a sonreír de la forma en que me derrite el corazón, me levanté y le di vueltas en el aire, mientras le daba pequeños besos.

-Te amo Cullen.

-Te amo Swan.

Y nos fundimos en otro beso. Que importa si apenas la conozco, siento que ella es la indicada y la amo con todo mi ser desde hace tiempo, ella es mi única esperanza.

* * *

**Holaaa ! me pase por aqui otra vez :) y bueno les gustoo?? andele dejen comentarios que son importantes. La cancion se llama "Only Hope" de mandy moore y es hermosa, en serio, es de la película "A walk to remember" tambien es una historia de amor muy bonita recomiendo que la vean. :D**

**Dejen sus reviews, ya saben criticas, comentarios, felicidades, para que las salude por su cumpleaños, primera comunion, bautizo, etc....**

**Besos y Saludos **

**Claudia. (Pd: pasense por mis otras historias)**


End file.
